


Зов русалок

by Rassda



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лита слышит зов русалок. Перевод фика "Mermaids Singing", автор Andraste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов русалок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mermaids Singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67740) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



> Действие происходит между сериями «Сборы» и «Раздвоение преданности», но содержит спойлеры серий «Раздвоение преданности», а также «Путь через Гефсиманский сад» и окончания третьего сезона. Бета: Ludwig14

Душ в ее тюремной камере — как бы красиво ни была обставлена комната, это не более чем тюремная камера — всегда еле теплый. Порой она задумывается: может, это специально. Из-за душа ей еще сильнее хочется отсюда вырваться, хоть и не тем способом, что подразумевает Корпус. Надо быть благодарной, понимает Лита, что у нее вообще есть настоящая вода, но это мало утешает, когда та слегка нагрета. Временами она думает, что держалась бы лучше, будь у нее возможность принять настоящий горячий душ.

Голова гудит после зондирования, а горло охрипло после того, как она снова и снова повторяла, что рассказала им все, что знает о ворлонах. Сегодня ее решили накачать чем-то новым, так что сейчас мутит и пропал аппетит. Не прельщает сбалансированный и безвкусный ужин, как, впрочем, и одобренные виды досуга. Лита не знает, что хуже: безжалостные допросы или безукоризненная вежливость после. Наверное, было бы даже проще, если бы с ней обращались, как с предательницей, не достойной доверия, которой, похоже, ее и считают.

Она не знает, сколько еще времени Корпус будет довольствоваться ее ответами. Если бы из ее мозга попросту могли вырезать все тайны, наверняка давно так бы и сделали. Корпусу ничего не известно о ворлонах, а она единственный потенциальный источник сведений — в каком-то роде она понимает их отчаяние. Телепаты ненавидят отсутствие полного доступа к информации почти так же сильно, как когда им постоянно ее скармливают. Лита старается не думать о том, что с ней сделают, когда она им наскучит.

Все еще рано, но она хочет лечь. Лита без особого энтузиазма трет полотенцем наполовину высушенные волосы и ложится с все еще влажной головой. Кому какое дело, если подушка намокнет? По крайней мере, матрас удобный, и головная боль стихает, как только она закрывает глаза. Голосовой командой Лита выключает свет.

Она все еще член Пси-Корпуса, Лита не выбрала, как другие, тюрьму вместо лекарств и членства, поэтому условия ее заключения вполне милосердны. У нее отдельная небольшая комната, доступ к внешним источникам информации и развлечений, если она не будет предпринимать попыток выйти с кем-нибудь на связь, и достаточно свободного времени, чтобы ей становилось скучно и тревожно в перерывах между допросами. Наверное, Корпус думает, что если прождать достаточно долго, Лита выдаст им все от одной только скуки. Желание свободы жжет физически.

Теперь странно вспоминать, что когда-то она считала Корпус своей семьей. Здесь она оказалась с рождения и почти не помнит, чтобы скучала по биологической семье. Лита по-своему гордилась подаренной ей генетикой, но никогда не задумывалась о том, кто именно были те люди. Она помнит, что тренировки по развитии способностей всегда казались ей сказочным приключением, и то, что ее допустили в круг избранных, заставляло чувствовать себя особенной. Взрослея, Лита становилась более циничной, но сохраняла привычную верность. Сейчас она видит, что Корпус есть на самом деле: убийцы, которые порвут ее сознание на части, чтобы получить то, чем, как они считают, она обладает, а потом выбросят ее на свалку.

Она не могла предать Коша, даже если бы захотела.

Шкатулка в ее разуме открывается только в моменты, как этот, когда она одна и спокойна. Все остальное время этих воспоминаний, этих чувств как будто не существует, остаются только ощущения потери и тоски, которые она никогда не могла выразить словами. Лита не хочет делиться этой тайной, даже этой пустотой, с кем-то еще.

Когда Лита одна, она открывает шкатулку и оттуда выплывает Кош.

Он тепло ее приветствует, и она чувствует, как волнение и немой страх покидают ее тело почти мгновенно, как только он становится частью ее сознания, освобождая от напряжения сегодняшнего дня. В самом начале он оговорил с ней на английском, но Лита чувствовала, как такая ограниченная форма коммуникации огорчала его. Теперь им не нужны слова, лишь цепочки образов, ощущений и звуков, которые может расслышать только она.

Лита улыбается, вздыхая и чувствуя, как кожу начинает пощипывать, а по усталому телу разливается тепло, расслабляя и в то же время придавая новых сил. Ни с одним человеком она не чувствовала ничего даже близко подобного тому, что тень ворлонца, которую она носит в себе, может ей дать: защищенность, мир, удовольствие. Лита никогда не причисляла себя к тем извращенцам, которым нравится секс с инопланетниками, и она, не раздумывая, отвергла единственное поступившее предложение такого рода. Однако сейчас она носит одного из них в себе и представить не может, как могла жить без этого столько лет.

Лита стонет, когда кожа начинает гудеть, и тянется расстегнуть пижаму. Иногда она просто ложится и позволяет Кошу делать все самому, но сегодня она вообще не чувствует усталости. Лита очерчивает кругами грудь, постепенно смыкая радиус и принимаясь ласкать соски.

Она чувствует, как внутри нарастает давление от предмета, которого никак не может там быть, но ощущения настолько реальные. Сначала это чувство казалось странным, но теперь она научилась получать от него удовольствие. Когда внутри начинает пульсировать, Лита опускает руки вдоль тела и сорвано дышит. Кош поет для нее, но она уже не разбирает слов, сосредоточившись лишь на самом звучании.

Лита не чувствует то острое мимолетное наслаждение, как при занятиях человеческой любовью, каждый раз ее постепенно возносит на плато блаженства, после чего мягко отпускает, словно она погружается в теплую воду.

Он никогда не оставляет ее после одну, шепчет, пока она не заснет, рассказывая о родном мире, о любви и поддержке его народа, который ждет, когда она к ним прибудет. Лита все еще чувствует, как его голос манит ее, призывая, как луна призывает приливы и отливы. Она должна вырваться отсюда, снова увидеть Коша, попасть к ворлонцам.

Но сейчас она просто закрывает глаза и слушает песнь.


End file.
